


Two Can Play That Game

by Thatcrazygirl



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cheating, Divorce, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatcrazygirl/pseuds/Thatcrazygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma's a bitch .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Can Play That Game

 

 

Fernando pressed the doorbell with a shaking finger.  It wasn’t long before the door opened.

 

“What?” Iker scoffed

 

“What are you doing here?” Fernando asked, bemused

 

Iker chuckled “That doesn’t matter. What do you want?”

 

“I would like to see Sergio”

 

“He doesn’t want to see you .” Iker smiled sardonically

 

“Are you his secretary now?” Fernando snapped “Get out of my way!” He shouted pushing his way pass Iker, letting himself into the ritzy home.

 

“You can’t be in here. You have to leave, Fernando!”

 

“This is my home idiot!”

 

“Not anymore! Sergio kicked you out, remember?”

 

“I wasn’t kicked out, I left” Fernando said

 

“Sure you did. You know? You have some nerve showing up here after what you have done to my friend” Iker spat

 

“Look, whatever happens between Sergio and I is our business, ok? Not yours.”

 

“Iker, do you know where I left my keys?” Sergio asked walking into the living room where Iker and Fernando stood. “Why are you here?” 

 

“Can I talk to you, in private?” Fernando asked, glaring at Iker

 

“Fernando, there is nothing to talk about.” Sergio pointed out

 

“Sergio, just give me a chance to explain everything, please”

 

“This is going to be good” Iker smiled folding his arms to listen to what Fernando had to say

 

“Iker, leave” Sergio ordered

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Iker just leave!”

 

“Fine! Don’t come telling me your sad stories when he breaks your heart again” Iker said before leaving

 

“ You don’t have long . I have to go somewhere ,soon” Sergio made clear as he sat on the couch.

 

“Are you serious about getting a divorce?” Fernando questioned , sitting next to Sergio

 

“Dead serious”

 

Fernando blinked away the tears that began to form in his eyes. “Sergio , you can’t do this to me , to us –’’

 

“I’ve had it with you Fernando ! Like… I can’t deal with you anymore”

 

“ I know I’ve messed up but we could talk things through”

 

“There is nothing we need  to talk about, you’ve been fucking with my best friend for over two years ,end of story”                          

 

Fernando sighed and looked away.

 

“I have been nothing but good to you . Tell me something .Was the sex worth it? Was it worth destroying our five years of marriage?”

 

Fernando didn’t reply.

 

“That’s what I thought” Sergio murmured

 

“How many times must I apologize? Juan meant nothing to me. With him it was just…sex , there was no love. You’re the one I love”

Sergio laughed. “I’m sure you were thinking about how much you loved me when you were fucking around with Juan, right?” He started “I have to go. You will be getting those divorce papers soon” He smiled, getting up .

 

Fernando followed behind him. “Sergio, I haven’t been the same without you. Please don’t do this . I wouldn’t cheat on you again, I promise”

 

“ There is nothing that you can say that is going to make me change my mind. I want a divorce and that’s final”

 

Fernando looked down feeling defeated.

 

“Oh , I almost forgot” Sergio began “ I’ve been seeing someone else ever since I found out about you and your  fuck toy Juan.”

 

“What !” Fernando shouted

 

“Two can play that game love” Sergio smirked before walking away


End file.
